In the prior art, information may be displayed to a user in the form of a visualization called a text cloud (also called “word cloud”) that shows words in different sizes (e.g. height and width), wherein the words' sizes depend on relative frequencies of words in a given text, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Text clouds of the prior art are normally rendered visually, on a display or screen of a computer (e.g. desktop PC, laptop PC, or smartphone).
The current inventor realizes that human-wearable devices, like smart watches, are too small to show a lot of information visually. Moreover, non-wearable devices, like smart appliances, have no visual display at all. The current inventor notes that simple sounds (e.g. beep) can be used by such devices, to communicate simple information, e.g. a microwave oven may emit a beeping sound as soon as cooking is completed. The current inventor believes there is a need for improvement in communicating complex multidimensional and analytical information via audio interfaces, as described below.